


Oh Professor

by JokesterWrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Biting, Blood Play, Bruises, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female reader insert, PWP, Pain/Sensation play, Professor Kink, Quickies, Semi Public Sex, almost getting caught, breath play, sex with clothes partially on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: Edward is giving a lecture on Forensics at Gotham university while he's still working at the GCPD....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr. Originally posted May 29, 2016  
> Prompt: Ed giving a lecture on Forensics at Gotham university when he still worked at GCPD. A student keeps flirting with him but he’s so awkward and shy and she makes him cum by just softly grazing his arm or hand because he’s already thinking dirty thoughts about her. Maybe it can go on by her dropping a pen and bends over and he catches a glimpse of her cleavage or undies in her skirt and darkED takes over and gives her everything she ever wanted in a ProfessorKink.

Eddie shuffled his notes, glancing up and his breath caught. It was you. The little minx who had been flirting with him for months. He’d taken up giving lectures on Forensics at the Gotham University on Friday afternoons, and every time you were sitting front and center. You were always catching his attention, raising your hand to ask for help, brushing fingertips over his arm, leaning in close as though the question was a secret. Only you purred suggestive comments in his ear that made him stutter and blush, stepping back and hurriedly escaping to the next student.

He wanted to. Oh god he did. But you were his student, and he rather liked speaking at these classes. His other side, the one that pushed at his skin, willing to be let out. That side wanted to bend her over a desk, flip her skirt up and spank her bottom before fucking her hard. It would be amiss to say that he hadn’t imagined it… well every night. He’d wake up in the morning, sometimes raging hard, other times cum was already stained into his boxers just from dreaming about her innocent touch. Fuck. He hadn’t even dreamed of her with clothes off. It was always just her smiling, touching his arm gently, or better yet the occasional flash of panties when he knelt down to pick up a dropped pen, her mischievous eyes on him when he came hard.

Eddie was beginning to lose his control, letting it slip just a little bit. That’s when Edward came out to play, winking playfully and giving her his most sensual smile. He loved fueling the flirtations, knowing his other half couldn’t even manage an awkward hello. But this.. Oh he relished in this. Dropping hints about how she ought to have gone to a private school… he’d loved to see you in a uniform. You… you took it all in stride, flirting back just as easily.

It made Eddie’s collar feel tight, well… amongst other things. He wasn’t used to this. The attention of a young and beautiful woman who was brazen with what she wanted.

But perhaps today… his inner voice suggested. Edward smirking deep inside. Yes today would be excellent.

It was after all his last day, they had chosen not to renew his contract. The moment the bell rang, he’d be Edward Nygma, Forensics for the GCPD, and not a teacher.

You could be her teacher… She looks like she could use some lessons. Wouldn’t our hand just look so excellent imprinted on her skin?

“Shut up.” Eddie muttered to himself, shuffling the papers once again. Impulsively he took a red pen, scribbling a quick comment to see him after class over her assignment.

Your lips curled into a smirk upon seeing it and dutifully you stayed behind after spending the entire class playing with your pen, tongue flicking over it, casually sucking it into your mouth. He had kept stuttering, eyes flickering to your mouth between sentences. But now with the class empty, he was more relaxed. His posture less stiff, long fingers tugging off his glasses and folding them before placing them in a drawer.

Edward was in control, waiting patiently for you to come up to his desk. His smile was devious, “My dear. While you seem to grasp the concepts presented in my class,” He paused, watching you take a seat on the top of his desk, legs crossed and your skirt riding up slightly to reveal even more of your thigh. “There are some things you don’t grasp.”

“Oh?” The question remained open ended, “Like what?” Edward followed your hand, watching them clasp around his tie and tug him closer.

“You’re playing a very dangerous game.” His warning was clear, but you didn’t care.

A roll of your eyes and you leaned in. “I like danger. Don’t you?”

Edward growled, moving forward and kissing you forcefully. He positioned himself between your legs, pushing the skirt even higher and stroking at your dampening panties.

“I’ve been this wet for you all class Professor.” He groaned at the thought, and grunted when you whispered in his ear, “Sometimes I even fingerfuck myself in your class thinking about how you’d fuck me in your lab at the GCPD.” Tongue flicked out, drawing along his ear and sucking the lobe into your mouth when you bit down on it.

He bucked into you, and you could feel how hard he was for you. “You’re so naughty. What a little slut you are… thinking of me like that…” Edward hissed, pulling back and tugging you off the desk to your feet. “Slutty little girls like you need to be punished.”

Everything about his motions were rough, forcing you over the top, flipping your skirt up to expose you to him. His breath was hot against your neck and you moaned as his palm caressed your bottom. 

“I’m going to spank you my little bitch.”

“Yes..” You whined, arching up on your toes as the first hit landed. He continued until your cheeks were red and bruising, aching and hot to the touch. Edward stepped back to admire his handiwork. Impatient you turned, scrambling hands rushing to undo his pants. The belt slid open, the zip dropping and you were pulling his impressive cock out. Edward smirked, pausing to lift your hips onto the desk and positioning himself between them once again, the head of his cock rubbing against your core.

He didn’t bother to wait, merely shoving aside your panties, and guiding into your slick heat. Fuck… Edward tightened his jaw. You were so needy for him, fingers pulling at his hips and he complied, filling you completely and relishing at how tight your walls were for him.

Rolling his hips forward, he chose a hazy slow pace that had you whining for more. He silenced those cries with his kisses, tongue seeking out yours, teeth accidentally bumping before he moved along to the corner of your mouth. Peppering your jaw with open mouthed kisses, Edward’s mouth was hot on your skin, teeth scraping over sensitive spots that had you moaning and writhing beneath him.  
“Choke me,” You panted, looking up at him as he loomed over you, his expression one of surprise that was quickly replaced by sweet anticipation. “Choke me while you fuck me hard Professor.”

Impossibly so, he was even more turned on, large hands stroking possessively over your neck before tightening slowly. “Yes…” The air was being choked from you and his hips snapped into yours, fucking you deep and fast, balls slapping against skin.

Edward was fascinated by how your mouth was opening, struggling to draw breath as he withheld it from you before releasing. Benevolently allowing those gasping draws of air before he tightened again. It continued over and over again, until you were crying, begging for him to let you cum.

“You want to come for your professor? Then cum for me.” Edward swore, releasing you and grasping your thighs, nails digging into the sweat slicked skin until he drew blood. You whimpered in pleasure and pain, head dizzy and unclear but he adjusted his angle, finally against that delicate spot inside of you. Your cunt clenched around him and he smirked, thrusting through your orgasm.

“That’s it my girl,” His fingers were stroking through your hair, scraping roughly against your scalp before he tugged and pulled, exposing your neck to him even more. Mouth descending upon flesh, he bit down hard enough to split the skin and lapped at the tangy taste of blood.

“On your knees you filthy slut.” Edward commanded, pulling out of you and tugging you off the desk.Obediently you dropped and looked up at him, lips pouting and open as he wrapped fingers around his cock, furiously working it before he stilled suddenly. It twitched, spurting cum over your breasts and chin as he grunted. Continuing to tug, he milked every last ounce out, his eyes on the filthy picture he had painted across you.

“Fuck I love you.” The words spilled out, unintentional and very suddenly shy Eddie was back. The look on his face was one of shock and horror, and you opened your mouth to respond but a knock on the door had you scrambling for under the desk while he hurriedly tried to reassemble his clothes back together.

“Mr. Nygma?” You could hear the Dean’s voice even from under the desk and you held your hand over your mouth to quiet the soft sound of your breathing.

By the time the door clicked shut with the conversation fading away, you were emerged to an empty classroom and a riddle scrawled in green ink left on the desk.

A satisfied smirk drew up your lips when you figured out the answer. He wanted to see you again… at the GCPD lab.


End file.
